Penderland
by Ailuj
Summary: El heredero del reino de Penderland es víctima de un grave accidente. Un ancestral ritual hace que busque a la persona en la que se debe reencarnar y porder seguir junto a sus seres queridos. Un proyecto slash
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:** Los personajes que aparecen de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto de los personajes y lugares que aparecen son fruto de mi imaginación.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es slash, por favor, a los que no os guste este tipo de historias, no la leáis.

Capítulo 1

El sol había amanecido en aquel lugar que la sabia naturaleza había mantenido aislada del resto de los habitantes del lugar. Infranqueables montañas de laderas lisas y verticales cerraban el paso a aquel valle.

Durante milenios, el Valle de Penderland había seguido su propia evolución y unos seres extraordinarios lo habían habitado.

La fauna de aquel lugar, aislada por las barreras naturales de la normal evolución que había sufrido el resto del planeta, había creado unas especies nuevas y otras, que normalmente estaban completamente extinguidas, todavía vivían libremente por los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad.

Los seres que habitaban el Valle de Penderland poseían unas características físicas que eran desconocidas por todos. Su aspecto casi se podía definir como vampírico aunque nada los relacionaba con esas criaturas oscuras.

Eran altísimos, los hombres alcanzaban una altura que oscilaba entre el 1,99 y los 2,05 metros y las mujeres, un poco más bajas, entre el 1,85 y el 1,90. Su piel era muy pálida, pero no tanto como la mortal palidez de un vampiro. Sus cabellos eran completamente lisos y largos, tanto a hombres como a mujeres les llegaba a media espalda. Sus ojos eran de colores intensos y luminosos, luciendo destellos dorados. Sus orejas eran un poco más alargadas de lo normal, pero no terminaban al estilo élfico.

A pesar de ser un pueblo sumamente poderoso eran pacíficos por naturaleza y amaban el estar rodeados de su familia y amigos y gozar de una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos, pero si algo amenazaba a uno de los suyos, que los dioses se apiadaran del pobre desgraciado porque no podría escapar a sus venganzas.

Los soberanos habían tenido dos hijos, una niña que nació en primer lugar, Naya, y un niño que vio la luz casi una hora más tarde, Nael. Los partos de gemelos eran sumamente raros y siempre eran terriblemente complicados ocasionando que la madre no pudiera soportarlo y sucumbiera al titánico esfuerzo.

Los dos gemelos, amados y mimados hasta la saciedad crecieron felices en el palacio, disfrutando de una vida en la que pocas preocupaciones les podían afectar.

Naya, cuando apenas tenía 11 años de edad ya había mostrado una madurez nada habitual y en una solemne ceremonia frente a todos los que allí vivían, había renunciado a su derecho a ocupar el primer lugar en la herencia del trono de la soberanía del valle en favor de su hermano.

Naya quería y amaba a Nael con toda su alma y con la intensidad que solo los hermanos gemelos pueden entender. Su único y más ardiente deseo era ayudar a su amado hermano para que llegara a ser el mejor soberano que la historia haya conocido jamás.

Ambos hermanos tenían el cabello completamente negro y sus facciones casi eran idénticas, de gran belleza, la única forma de diferenciarlos, además del sexo de cada uno, eran sus ojos. Naya tenía unos ojos marrones oscuros y Nael los tenía de un verde intenso. La belleza de los dos hermanos, como la de todos los habitantes del valle dejaría anonadados al mundo entero.

Pasados los años Nael unió su vida a Saned, un apuesto joven de ojos intensamente azules del que estaba total y absolutamente enamorado, y su felicidad alcanzó límites inverosímiles en los tres años que ya llevaban juntos.

La brillante luz del sol comenzaba a inundar la habitación en la que los dos jóvenes, tan hermosos que quitarían el aliento, continuaban dormidos, Saned mantenía fuertemente abrazado contra su pecho, el cuerpo dormido de Nael. Cuando el brillo de la luz chocó contra sus cerrados párpados comenzó a desperezarse, pero sin soltar ni un solo momento el cuerpo del ser amado que todavía no había despertado.

Una tierna sonrisa inundó su rostro al contemplar el bello rostro de su marido y no pudo contenerse de besar con suavidad los dulces labios que frente a él se mostraban. El beso hizo que Nael comenzara a despertarse. Que su marido le despertara de aquella manera era algo superior a lo que podía soportar sin que todo su ser se excitara hasta lo máximo que podía existir.

Con un profundo suspiro Nael rodeó sus brazos alrededor del poderoso cuerpo de Saned gozando de las caricias que éste le daba, uniéndose a los amorosos y apasionados besos que le estaban volviendo loco.

-Buenos días mi amor –susurró Saned al mismo tiempo que tiernas caricias recorrían su cuerpo.

-Buenos días cariño –contestó Nael al mismo tiempo que la emprendía con el cuello de su pareja haciendo que una corriente de placer recorriera su cuerpo.

Después de los saludos matutinos ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra más. Saned había tumbado a Nael sobre su espalda y se había tendido sobre él comenzando a inundar de besos toda la superficie de piel desnuda que sus ojos contemplaban.

Los gemidos de ambos era lo único que podía oírse en la soleada habitación. Gemidos que alcanzaron su más alto nivel cuando Saned penetró de forma delicada el dulce cuerpo de Nael y continuó con suaves embestidas que fueron aumentando su ritmo hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo en medio de un enorme estallido de placer..

Tendidos uno muy pegado al otro, el hombre de ojos azules no podía dejar de dar suaves besos por todo el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba. Sudorosos y completamente satisfechos y sintiéndose completamente llenos de amor, ambos gozaban de cualquier momento que podían estar disfrutando del mutuo contacto físico.

-Tendremos que empezar a levantarnos –comentó Nael, aunque realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba permanecer en aquella cama durante todas las horas del día y de la noche.

-Vamos –Saned se incorporó y cogiendo una mano de su pareja lo alzó con él para entrar juntos en el baño y prepararse para un nuevo día.

Cuando llegaron al comedor familiar para gozar de un bien merecido desayuno ambos mostraban en sus rostros la inmensa felicidad que sentían. Naya ya estaba esperándolos y les sonrió tiernamente.

-Buenos días, perezosos –dijo con gran cariño al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres se acercaban a ella y le daban un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hermanita –Nael añadió un fuerte abrazo al beso de buenos días- ¿Hace mucho que estás esperando?

-Acabo de llegar ahora –respondió la joven.

Los tres comenzaron a servirse el desayuno y comenzaron una charla tranquila que reflejaba la amorosa y feliz relación familiar que a todos les unía.

-Luego iremos a montar un rato –dijo Nael

-Tened cuidado, esta noche ha llovido y puede que el barro no se haya secado todavía y sea resbaladizo.

-Mi amor –dijo Saned- creo que deberíamos preocuparnos de que nuestra querida hermana encuentre una pareja para que disfrute un poco más de la vida. Mi querida Naya, no todo es responsabilidades y estar pendiente de nosotros.

La joven le miró con ojos pícaros, ya se había dado cuenta de los intentos del marido de su hermano, al que quería como un hermano, en lograr que encontrara pareja y que alcanzara una felicidad tan intensa como la que ellos sentían.

-Mi querido Saned –el tono de Naya era muy suave, tanto que Saned sufrió un escalofrío-. Antes de llegar a eso, quiero ser tía, así que ya sabes lo que te toca.

Un fuerte rubor cubrió las caras tanto de Nael como de Saned. Una de las cosas que más querían eran tener hijos y ya habían comenzado a prepararse para ello, pero les causaba bastante azoro hablar de temas íntimos con nadie que no fuera ellos mismos, por más que quisieran y amaran a un ser tan dulce como Naya.

-Vamos –cortó Nael-, iremos a montar un rato, nos hará bien un poco de ejercicio.

Salieron del palacio andando más deprisa de lo normal. Ya era una conversación típica de todas las mañanas, el que ellos intentaran emparejar a Naya y ella les saltara con que primero quería ver nacer a sus sobrinos.

Dos soldados mantenían listas a sus monturas. Al estar aislados del resto del mundo, los caballos no habitaban por aquellos lugares por lo que se dedicaron a domesticar a algunas de las especies que les rodeaban. Sus dos poderosos velociraptores, antiguos dinosaurios carnívoros extinguidos para los demás, los miraban alegres, listos para emprender una rápida carrera que les haría bien a todos.

Acariciando la cabeza de sus monturas ambos dejaron que los animales corrieran a su máxima velocidad. Para aquellos extintos reptiles, correr era lo máximo del disfrute, además de ser unos guardianes excelentes y defenderles de cualquier tipo de fauna que se acercara a sus adorados dueños.

Corrían apoyándose en sus dos patas traseras, dando poderosas zancadas que los desplazaban a una velocidad realmente increíble. Seguramente sentados en sus sillas y bien asidos a las riendas que rodeaban las cabezas de sus monturas. Nael y Saned gozaban del aire que azotaba sus rostros y de la fragancia que las múltiples flores desprendían. Ninguno de ellos podía adivinar que era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

El macho que montaba Nael corría con todas sus fuerzas, ganando en su carrera a su compañero, que intentaba alcanzarle pero que no podía lograrlo. El animal no se percató del lodo que a mitad del camino permanecía oculto bajo las hojas de los árboles que estaban en el suelo y cuando su poderosa zarpa lo pisó, resbaló sin poder controlarse a causa de la velocidad que llevaba. Cayó pesadamente al suelo haciendo que Nael saliera despedido por encima de él y su cuerpo se estrellara contra un grupo de rocas con duros bordes filosos.

Saned hizo parar su montura y corrió hacia su pareja que permanecía inmóvil y con una postura muy poco natural sobre el grupo de rocas contra el que había impactado.

-¡NAEL! –Su grito estaba lleno de angustia

Con suavidad levantó su rostro, buscando volver a ver aquellos intensos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, pero aquellos ojos estaban cerrados. Un fino reguero de sangre comenzó a salir por una de las orejas y la boca de joven herido.

Un lastimero rugido se oyó tras él. La montura de su pareja estaba todavía tumbada en el suelo con una de sus patas giradas en un ángulo imposible, lo que demostraba que estaba rota.

Lo que el angustiado Saned no podía saber era que dentro del palacio, Naya había sentido el dolor de su hermano y había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, sujetándose el pecho al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos se pusieran en marcha. Si Naya sufría así y no tenía ninguna herida era porque ese dolor lo había sufrido Nael.

-Simnar –se volvió hacia su montura. Un reguero de lágrimas bañaba su rostro- da la alarma, necesitamos ayuda.

El velociraptor elevó su cabeza y comenzó a lanzar una serie corta de rugidos y silbidos. Aunque estaban lejos del palacio, el resto de monturas que allí había podían oírlo perfectamente y sabía que no tardarían en llegar. Para guiarlos mantuvo los silbidos sin dejar de lanzarlos ni un solo instante.

OooO 

Dentro del palacio y sobre la inmensa cama, Nael permanecía quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Saned y Naya no se movían de su lado. Ambos con un verdadero torrente de lágrimas en su rostro.

El joven consiguió abrir un poco los ojos y mirar a su familia. Los miraba con amor y con pena por tener que dejarles porque sabía que le había llegado su hora.

-No, Nael –susurró Naya al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro- no nos dejarás. Volverás a nosotros.

La joven se incorporó y se puso de rodillas en la cama al lado de su hermano. Sabía que tenía que darse prisa. Lo que tenía pensado hacer debía hacerse antes de que su amado hermano les abandonara por completo.

Puso su mano izquierda sobre la sudada frente y la derecha sobre su pecho vendado y comenzó a cantar un ancestral ritual, un ritual que haría que su hermano se transformara en pura energía y que buscara al ser con el que reencarnarse y unirse para ser solo uno.

Saned la miró son verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos. Si Naya tenía éxito volvería a estar de nuevo junto a su amado.

El cántico siguió durante unos minutos y por fin Nael fue rodeado por una luz dorada de gran intensidad. Una luz que iba en aumento y que llenaba todo su ser.

Diez minutos más tarde el cuerpo de Nael se había convertido en una nube de energía que después de rodear amorosamente a Saned y a Naya salió del palacio para iniciar la búsqueda del ser en el que debía reencarnarse y ser uno solo y que le permitiera estar de nuevo al lado de sus seres amados.

OooOooOooO 

Esta es mi primera historia en slash, sed un poco comprensivos con una novata como yo.

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica seré muy feliz de recibirla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración:** Los personajes que aparecen de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto de los personajes y lugares que aparecen son fruto de mi imaginación.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es slash, por favor, a los que no os guste este tipo de historias, no la leáis. Menores de edad, abstenerse de leer.

Capítulo 2 

Lucius Malfoy caminaba con pasos rápidos por los pasillos de su inmensa mansión. Una sonrisa de diversión adornaba su cara. Esta noche sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo menor y todavía le faltaban detalles para ultimar.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la salita para hablar con su hijo mayor, a su mente le llegaron las imágenes de lo ocurrido a lo largo de todos aquellos años y las consecuencias que, saber la verdad, había producido en todo el mundo mágico.

Una leve risa escapó de su garganta al recordar las miradas de auténtico pavor que veía en todos los demás y es que la historia real había sido completamente diferente a la que todos conocían.

Para empezar, el primer bombazo de la noticia vino al saberse que Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran íntimos amigos y que Lucius Malfoy no era el más importante mortífago, sino el más importante espía que la luz había tenido.

Recordó con pesar cuando su padre y Voldemort le ordenaron que se casara con Narcissa Black, cuando él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans y la propia Narcissa lo estaba de James Potter. Un amargo pesar invadió su corazón cuando se reunió con ella y le comentó las órdenes de su padre y del propio Voldemort. Lucius no podía arriesgar lo que más quería. No estaba dispuesto a poner a Lily en peligro y esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro por última vez. Con gran pesar se había casado con su amiga Narcissa en una ceremonia llena de lujo que se celebró hacía ya medio año.

Dos meses y medio después todos se reunieron en una de las propiedades de Severus que nadie conocía. Querían estar juntos de nuevo y allí ponerse al día de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lucius y Severus ponían a los demás al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando. Ambos tenían un gran cuidado al moverse, sabían que si los descubrían su final sería horrendo. Todos mimaban a Narcissa que en esos momentos lucía un embarazo de 6 meses. Lucius y ella no se amaban pero habían aprendido a tenerse cariño.

Estaban a punto de levantarse para ir a comer al salón cuando Lily sintió como todo lo que la rodeaba comenzaba a moverse y cayó al suelo sumida en la negrura de la inconsciencia al mismo tiempo que un histérico Lucius corría a su lado para ver qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Fue Narcissa quien se percató, Lily estaba embarazada.

Al atardecer, cuando la joven estaba ya recuperada, todos volvieron a sentarse alrededor del fuego de la chimenea para planear qué era lo que se debía hacer. Narcissa mantenía en todo momento abrazada a su amiga. Sabía de quien era el hijo y no estaba enfadada. Sabía perfectamente el amor que Lucius profesaba a su amiga. Después de mucho debatir fue James Potter el que tomó la palabra. El se casaría con Lily y harían que todos creyeran que el pequeño era su hijo, porque así iba a ser. Severus prepararía una poción especial para que el pequeño adoptara el aspecto de su padre adoptivo.

-No te preocupes Lucius –insistía James- Los cuidaré mucho y tu hijo, que también será mi hijo, tendrá todo mi amor.

Lucius no se pudo contener de abrazar a su gran amigo y darle las gracias por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El 7 de enero nació el pequeño Draco, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa y el 31 de julio, nació el pequeño Harry, al que todos sin excepción iban a ver y no desaprovechaban ni un solo momento para mimarlo y malcriarlo sin cesar.

La fatídica noche del ataque de Voldemort a los Potter, los cuatro amigos corrían con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo a la casa y ponerlos a salvo. Lucius corría con mas fuerza que nadie, ya que era su hijo el que estaba en peligro y no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Cuando llegaron a la casa, y se toparon con el cuerpo de James Potter, un estremecimiento les recorrió y una terrible angustia martilleaba el corazón de Lucius. El terrible llanto de dolor de su hijo le hizo salir corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de su pequeño.

Se quedó completamente congelado al ver a Lily sin vida frente a la cuna. El llanto del pequeño no cesaba ni un solo momento. Se acercó corriendo a la cuna y le vio llorando de dolor con una fea marca en la frente que sangraba abundantemente. Lucius entendió muy bien qué era lo que había pasado. Su amada Lily había dado su vida para proteger a su hijo y eso le había otorgado una protección especial que le salvó la vida.

Con sumo cuidado cogió a su hijo y lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. En esos momentos el resto de sus amigos entraron en la habitación. Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, pero una sonrisa al ver que el pequeño había sobrevivido.

-Llévatelo –dijo Sirius

-Sí –afirmó Severus-, saca a Harry de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Con un sincero agradecimiento Lucius salió de la casa con su hijo en brazos y se apareció en su mansión, en donde Narcissa, con los ojos llorosos abrazó a su marido y al niño que traía dormido.

Todos estos recuerdos venían a la mente de Lucius. Recuerdos tristes y felices que se mezclaban al mismo tiempo. Draco y Harry crecieron juntos y queriéndose como los hermanos que eran.

Recordó el fastidio que ambos mostraron en sus caras cuando fueron a ingresar en Hogwarts. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de ser enemigos declarados cuando en realidad eran dos hermanos muy unidos y que ansiaban estar juntos todo el tiempo posible.

Lucius sonreía al recordar cómo contó, como siempre, con la inestimable ayuda de su amigo Severus. Las detenciones que el profesor de pociones imponía al joven Gryffindor siempre lo eran para que los dos hermanos pudieran estar juntos. Más de una vez, aprovechando esas detenciones, se habían celebrado cenas en familia que ayudaban a los dos adolescentes a seguir soportando el papel que se les había impuesto. Nadie quería arriesgar a Harry y esa era la única forma de lograrlo.

El mayor bombazo informativo de todos fue hacer pública la noticia de que Harry Potter en realidad era Harry Malfoy, a eso ayudó el hecho de que al cumplir los 17 años, edad adulta para un mago, los cambios físicos que produjo la poción de Severus dejaron de hacer efecto. El cabello del joven mago seguía siendo oscuro, pero ahora era mucho más liso, la cara se tornó un poco más alargada, apagándose los rasgos Potter y apareciendo los rasgos Malfoy/Evans. Había crecido un poco y mantenía los mismos ojos verdes que heredó de su madre.

Más tarde vino la batalla final en donde todos se pusieron alrededor de Harry Malfoy para apoyarlo y ayudarlo. Todos no. La verdad era que el que fuera su amigo, Ronald Weasley, no había podido perdonarle que fuera un Malfoy y no quiso saber nada de ellos, poniendo un ultimátum a su amiga Hermione, de que eligiera entre él o el "maldito Malfoy". La joven bruja pidió perdón a Harry, pero quería mucho a Ron y no podía perderlo.

Aquella pesadilla terminó con la eliminación total de Lord Voldemort, pero a un gran coste. Albus Dumbledore murió a manos del mago oscuro y Narcissa perdió la vida cuando la maldición asesina iba dirigida a su hijo, poniéndose frente a él y sacrificándose para que Draco siguiera viviendo.

Ahora, después de los años que habían transcurrido, la vida de Lucius Malfoy se podía decir que era de felicidad. Tenía a sus hijos Draco y Harry a su lado y esta noche celebraban su 25 cumpleaños. Sus viejos amigos estaban a su lado, formando un pequeño grupo familiar.

Al llegar a la salita en donde Draco se encontraba leyendo sonrió ampliamente al contemplar a su hijo. Draco había madurado, su rubia cabellera había crecido considerablemente y permanecía elegantemente apoyada en sus hombros y su espalda. Cuando estaba rodeado de desconocidos seguía manteniendo su pose erguida y distante, pero en cuanto estaba con sus amigos y su familia, aquella máscara desaparecía para dejar a la vista al verdadero hombre que era. Dulce, atractivo, fuerte y con un encanto que actuaba como un verdadero imán tanto para hombres como para mujeres, aunque él no les hacía el menor caso. Aunque Lucius no exteriorizara la pena que sentía porque ninguno de sus dos hijos había encontrado pareja no decía nada ni les empujaba a nada. No permitiría que ninguno de los dos se viera empujado a un matrimonio sin amor.

-Draco –su fuerte voz sonó dulce y melodiosa

-Padre –sonrió el joven rubio

-Están a punto de traer los regalos para tu hermano –su tono era confidencial-. Necesito que le entretengas para que no entere de nada.

-Cuenta con ello –Draco dejó su libro y sonriendo fue a buscar su escoba- Me ocuparé de él, me cobraré lo que me hizo en mi cumpleaños para que no me enterara de los regalos –salió del salón hacia el jardín al mismo tiempo que llenaba de aire sus pulmones- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde te has metido? Te reto a una carrera de escobas, ¡prometo que te voy a ganar¡

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! –una alegre voz se oía a lo lejos

Lucius no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Ahora podrían estar terminando de preparar la fiesta que Harry no se daría ni cuenta. Todavía estaba riendo cuando fue a hacia la entrada de la mansión, dándose prisa para abrir la puerta y hacer entrar a sus amigos.

-¿Has conseguido distraerle? –preguntó Remus luciendo una divertida sonrisa.

-Tranquilos –aseguró Lucius- Draco se está encargando de él, le ha retado a una carrera en escobas.

-Entonces no hay problema –afirmó Sirius entrando en la mansión junto con Remus Lupin y Severus Snape.

OooO 

Las dos escobas volaban a la máxima velocidad a la que los dos hermanos podían hacer que volaran. Ambos iban muy iguales, de tanto en tanto Draco adelantaba a su hermano, que hacía esfuerzos para volver a tomar la cabeza en la carrera que estaban haciendo.

-¡Venga Harry! ¡Estás perdiendo facultades!

-No cantes victoria –Harry reía feliz. Los dos hermanos, a cada día que pasaba, más unidos estaban.

Inclinándose sobre su escoba, hizo que ésta ganara velocidad y volvió a adelantar a su hermano. Las risas de los dos jóvenes demostraban la inmensa felicidad que sentían.

Draco reía más fuerte que Harry. Había conseguido que su hermano se olvidara de la pronta llegada de sus familiares y amigos y se esforzaba por mantener un alto nivel que obligara al otro a intentar sobrepasarlo y llegar antes que él a la entrada de la mansión.

En plena carrera ambos atravesaron una pequeña nube de luz dorada que repentinamente había aparecido ante ellos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Draco parando su escoba y girando su cabeza para ver la nube que habían atravesado y que había desaparecido.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry parándose al lado de su hermano- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí ¿Tú estás bien?

-Perfectamente ¿Qué crees que debe haber sido?

-No lo sé –reconoció Draco aunque no estaba intranquilo. Había sido especialmente entrenado para detectar campos de magia oscura y aquello no había hecho activar sus alarmas mágicas.

-Maligno no es –confirmó Harry que tenía un don natural para detectar ese tipo de magia

-A lo mejor un espejismo –aventuró Draco- Vamos, volvamos a casa.

Los dos hicieron girar sus escobas y regresaron a la mansión. Draco mantenía una amena charla con su hermano pero su mente estaba trabajando en saber qué podía ser aquella luz dorada. Hablaría con su padre, no estaba dispuesto a que su hermano volviera a pasar por una experiencia desagradable y peligrosa y Lucius sabría como investigar lo que había ocurrido.

Tuvieron un regreso tranquilo y sin nuevos espejismos a la vista. Tres minutos más tarde, ambos jóvenes habían olvidado completamente todo lo referente a la extraña luz dorada y volvían a sus preocupaciones de ganar el uno al otro en la trepidante carrera de escobas que tenían.

Cuando entraron de nuevo en la mansión Harry se vio sorprendido cuando, sin previo aviso, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se lanzaron contra él tirándolo al suelo al mismo tiempo comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Basta! –consiguió gritar entre carcajada y carcajada, sin apenas aliento- ¡Cosquillas no! ¡Piedad!

Parando su ataque frontal, los dos magos se levantaron haciendo que Harry les siguiera y continuaron esta vez con un opresivo abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración.

-Será mejor que paréis –la seria voz de Severus Snape les hizo aflojar su férreo abrazo- No es por nada, pero quiero que me quede sobrino vivo para poder felicitar.

Y añadiendo la acción a la palabra, sacó a Harry del abrazo de sus amigos, estrechándole fuertemente a continuación

-Felicidades, Harry –el serio maestro de pociones sonreía feliz

-Gracias tío Severus –contestó el joven mago respondiendo al abrazo

-Oye, que a nosotros no nos has dicho nada –protestó Sirius

-Lo habría hecho si le hubieras dejado aire para respirar, tío Sirius –añadió Draco entre risa y risa.

Al final todos consiguieron felicitar a Harry, deseándole el mejor de los cumpleaños.

Un elfo doméstico apareció anunciando que la cena estaba servida y todos marcharon hacia el amplio salón de la mansión.

Harry estaba eufórico y hambriento, pero esperó a que todos estuvieran sentados para ocupar su lugar y disponerse a disfrutar de la comida que los elfos habían preparado.

Cuando apenas estaban por terminar el primer plato, Severus no pudo estarse y cuando todos estaban pendientes de la magnífica cena que los elfos habían preparado, con disimulo cogió su varita y apuntó a su amigo, susurrando unas palabras tan bajo que nadie las pudo escuchar.

El pelo de Sirius se había empezado a mover hacia arriba por sí solo y un suave cacareo de gallina se comenzó a oír.

El animago apenas tuvo tiempo para oír el cacareo y coger, entre sus manos, un pequeño objeto de color blanco que había caído de su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite de sus posibilidades al ver que se trataba de un huevo.

Severus había transformado el pelo de su amigo en una gallina de negro plumaje que incluso ponía huevos.

-¡Fantástico tío Sirius! –reía Draco- Con un poco más de esfuerzo tendremos el desayuno de mañana

Nadie podía parar de reír. Incluso el mismo Sirius estaba fascinado por la broma que le había lanzado Severus y estaba haciendo lo imposible para saber cómo lo había conseguido. Las risas aumentaron de nivel a medida que el pelo-gallina de Sirius ponía más huevos.

Para cuando terminaron los postres, alrededor del plato de Sirius y de Remus, se habían alineado una docena de huevos. Fue para entonces que Severus se apiadó de todos los presentes y retiró el hechizo de la cabeza de animago, haciendo que la gallina volviera a convertirse de nuevo en el negro pelo que era.

-Te has portado tío Sirius –reía Harry- Mañana tendremos unos huevos apetitosos para desayunar

Nuevas risas inundaron la mesa hasta que Lucius se levantó y se acercó a su hijo.

-Hijo mío –dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en sus hombros y le sonreía con todo su amor- Muchas felicidades. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, papá –sonrió Harry abrazando a su padre.

-Abre ahora los regalos

-¿Los regalos? ¿Qué regalos? ¿Dónde están? –Harry, con ojos brillantes miraba por todos los rincones del salón pero no conseguía ver ningún paquete envuelto con papel brillante.

-Aquí están, despistado, _finite encantatem _–rió Draco haciendo girar su varita y levantando el hechizo de invisibilidad que había sido puesto sobre una gran cantidad de paquetes que allí había.

Alegre caminó hacia el grupo de regalos, pero no llego a tocarlos.

Apenas dos metros le separaban de las brillantes cajas cuando una luz dorada muy brillante atravesó el techo del salón e impactó directamente sobre su cuerpo

Un fuerte dolor recorrió todo su ser y comenzó a caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor al mismo tiempo que presionaba fuertemente su pecho. La dorada luz lo rodeó completamente haciendo que su cuerpo brillara por sí solo.

-¡HIJO! –gritó Lucius con gran desesperación al verle víctima de un extraño ataque y echándose a correr hacia él.

-¡HARRY! –Draco reconoció aquella luz y un profundo terror se apoderó de él, uniéndose a su padre en su carrera por alcanzar a su hermano.

-¿¡Qué es eso? –gritó Sirius

-¿Cómo pudo traspasar las barreras? –se preguntó Severus al mismo tiempo que, junto los demás sacaba su varita y se disponían a luchar contra lo que quiera que estuviera atacando al joven mago.

Lucius y Draco llegaron al lado de Harry, que ya estaba terminando de caer al suelo después de perder el conocimiento y lo cogieron cada uno de un brazo para intentar ponerlo a salvo.

Severus, Sirius y Remus vieron, impotentes, como, nada más llegar Lucius y Draco al lado de Harry, aquella extraña luz les cubrió a los tres para desaparecer en ese mismo instante con todo lo que su brillo había rodeado.

Ninguno podía decir ni media palabra. En donde antes estaban Lucius, Harry y Draco ahora un lugar vacío se mostraba. Habían desaparecido.

OooOooOooO 

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, muy especialmente a **Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Leahnor Naril Potter, mistral222 y 7th-nevaeh**, me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado y tomo buena nota de las sugerencias.

Cualquier sugerencia o crítica seré muy feliz de recibirla (Si soy merecedora de recibir tomates, lechugas demás artículos que demuestran que no os ha gustado, por favor, no los lancéis muy fuerte).


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración:** Los personajes que aparecen de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el resto de los personajes y lugares que aparecen son fruto de mi imaginación.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es slash, por favor, a los que no os guste este tipo de historias, no la leáis. Menores de edad, abstenerse de leer.

Capítulo 3

La habitación estaba silenciosa. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que la energía de Nael marchara a buscar a la persona en la que se reencarnaría y no había signos de que volviera en poco tiempo.

Sentada en un cómodo sillón Naya estaba con su mirada fija en la vacía cama que había ocupado su hermano. Sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que regresara a ellos. Nael era un ser muy especial. Dulce, cariñoso, tierno, amable, comprensivo, valiente y de un gran corazón. Encontrar a alguien semejante a él sería muy difícil y que tomaría mucho tiempo conseguirlo. Desde el día en que marchara no se había movido de allí a pesar de las múltiples y continuas visitas de Saned que no hacía más que intentar lograr que se relajara y descansara un poco.

Su mente llevaba días sin descanso. Sabía que, una vez que su hermano regresara, debía estar muy atenta y pendiente de él. Debía ayudarlo a adaptarse a su nueva vida, a cuidarlo y apoyarlo mientras los cambios que su cuerpo necesitara se fueran realizando.

Saned había insistido en permanecer con ella y esperar juntos la llegada del ser amado. Únicamente el lógico razonamiento de la joven habían logrado convencerle de que debía continuar con sus obligaciones y responsabilidades diarias mientras ella permanecía sentada en aquel sillón día y noche.

Estaba comenzando a sentir una leve somnolencia cuando algo hizo que su atención se centrara nuevamente sobre la cama de su hermano. Todavía no podía ver nada pero sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Poco a poco, un leve destello dorado comenzó a aparecer, un destello dorado que fue aumentando de intensidad hasta llegar a ser casi deslumbrante. Durante unos segundos, aquel brillo cegador estuvo obligándola a entrecerrar sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz hasta que empezó a disminuir paulatinamente.

Abrió los ojos hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades cuando el brillo desapareció. En la cama no sólo estaba su hermano, dos personas de un cabello sumamente rubio estaban con él sujetándole con fuerza y de una manera sumamente protectora. Se incorporó del sillón que ocupaba y les observó detenidamente.

OooO 

Lucius Malfoy mantenía su cuerpo en gran tensión. Primero su hijo había sido atacado por algo desconocido a lo que no sabía como combatir, luego aquella cosa extraña les envolvió tanto a él como a sus dos hijos y no volvió a ver nada más que aquel resplandor dorado y ahora aquella luz se estaba disipando y se encontraban sobre una cama, con su hijo menor inconsciente, a su hijo mayor sujetándolo y a él mismo abrazándolos a los dos.

Levantó su rostro y se quedó completamente petrificado. Ante él podía ver la figura de su propio hijo pero en forma de mujer y con algunas diferencias. Era más alta que él, su cabello era igual de negro pero completamente liso y llegándole a mitad de la espalda y sus ojos no eran verdes, eran de un intenso marrón oscuro y de sus iris podían apreciarse destellos dorados.

Dispuesto a defender a sus hijos frente a todo y a todos sacó presto su varita y apuntó con ella a aquella desconocida mujer.

-¡No te acerques a mis hijos! –su mirada era muy fría y todo su cuerpo demostraba que estaba presto para defenderlo a toda costa.

Naya totalmente asombrada. Daba por seguro que Nael sabía que aquellos otros dos eran muy importantes para la persona con la que se había reencarnado. No había otra explicación para su presencia allí.

Observó como el que parecía más mayor de los dos rubios mantenía fuertemente abrazado a su hermano hasta que levantó su rostro y fijó su vista en donde ella se encontraba. Parecía mucho más sorprendido que ella, pero con gran rapidez sacó un pequeño palo de madera y la apuntó con él.

Con sumo cuidado, se fue acercando a la cama. El otro rubio, que parecía ser de la misma edad que su hermano la miraba absolutamente anonadado. Mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a ella.

-No puede ser –susurró Draco- Es Harry pero en forma de chica.

Siguió acercándose a pasos lentos, pero el mayor de los rubios bajó de la cama sin dejar de apuntarla con aquel palo. Asombrada observó como el rubio más joven se interponía entre ella y su hermano y también sacaba un palito de madera.

-¡No te acerques más! –la voz de Lucius demostraba una peligrosidad que hacía años que no salía de su cuerpo.

La joven mantenía su mirada tranquila y no se detuvo, mantuvo su forma de acercarse a ellos, a pasos lentos y pausados.

-¡_Desmaius_! –pronunció Lucius.

Una luz blanquecina salió de la punta de la varita e impactó directamente contra el pecho de la mujer.

Lucius estaba más que asombrado. Primero estaban sujetando a Harry para ponerle a salvo de aquella luz dorada y cuando por fin ese brillo desapareció estaban sobre una enorme cama, manteniendo a su hijo fuertemente abrazado. Casi cree desmayarse cuando al levantar su cabeza, frente a él estaba la figura de su hijo, pero en forma de mujer. Eran idénticos. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo y se dispuso a defender a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas.

Había sacado su varita y había apuntado con ella a la extraña joven que se empezaba a acercar a ellos poco a poco. No había querido lanzar una maldición imperdonable, las que lanzara en sus años de lucha lo hizo por obligación y nunca disfrutó de ello y parecía que aquella mujer estaba desarmada.

Completamente aturdido vio como el hechizo llegó al cuerpo de aquella mujer y comenzó a recorrerlo por completo, de los pies a la cabeza, pero no había causado ningún efecto.

-Tranquilícese –escuchó que decía- No voy a hacerles ningún daño.

-¿Quién es usted? –Lucius no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento

-Mi nombre es Naya, soy la hermana gemela de Nael –su voz era muy suave

Lucius y Draco que estaban cada vez más asombrados, miraron alternativamente a Harry y a aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Naya

-¡Él es Harry, no es Nael! –gritó Draco que mantenía abrazado a su hermano que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Naya sonrió al entender el porqué aquellos dos hombres habían aparecido junto con su hermano. Eran muy importantes para él y Nael nunca habría roto una unidad familiar que estuviera muy unida.

-Él es Nael –volvió a hablar Naya al mismo tiempo que con su mano señalaba hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

Lucius giró su vista hacia donde ella señalaba y casi se desmaya de la impresión. En medio de la pared un inmenso cuadro mostraba una familiar escena. La escena de los dos hermanos sonriendo. No lo podía creer, en aquel cuadro estaba su hijo menor, bastante más alto de lo que él era, con su cabello tan negro, liso y largo como el de aquella mujer pero con sus mismos e intensos ojos verdes.

Draco por su parte, tenía una expresión que a todas luces decía "lo veo pero no lo creo, estoy viendo a Harry con forma de chica". En ningún momento soltaba a su hermano.

Lucius parecía haberse repuesto un poco de la sorpresa y volvió a mirar fijamente a aquella mujer.

-¿Me podría explicar que hacemos aquí y por qué nos han traído? –Lucius seguía alerta, pero su voz se había apaciguado un poco al comprender que aquella joven no significaba ningún peligro para ellos.

-Con gusto les explicaré todo –sonrió Nara mirando al mayor de los rubios-, pero primero debo ver si Nael está bien.

-Él no es Nael, es Harry, mi hermano Harry –fue Draco el que insistió.

-Son los dos a la vez –dijo Naya al mismo tiempo que llegaba al lado de su hermano y ponía una de sus manos en su frente.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –quiso saber Lucius

Sin responder a la pregunta, la joven se apartó del lado de Harry y se acercó a un mueble cercano, de su interior sacó tres copas y las lleno con un líquido que, por su color, parecía ser jugo de fresas. Manteniendo su silencio ofreció una copa a cada uno de los dos rubios que la miraron de forma suspicaz.

-Es un reconstituyente –aclaró ella, que llevaba la tercera copa en la mano y se acercaba a Harry- Les ayudará a recuperar fuerzas y a reponerse del transporte que han experimentado.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos bebía, se acercó primero al mayor, tomo su copa y bebió de ella, luego se acercó al más joven e hizo lo mismo. Entendía muy bien lo que sentían y deseaba que comprendiesen que no deseaba hacerles ningún mal.

Lucius miró a Draco y ambos bebieron aquel zumo de frutas. Al instante notaron como sus cuerpos recuperaban fuerzas y energías.

Naya se acercó a la cama y levantó ligeramente la cabeza de su hermano, que todavía parecía no recobrar el conocimiento.

-Vamos Harry –dijo ella con gran suavidad y en un tono lleno de cariño- Debes beber esto, te ayudará a reponerte.

Draco se acercó a su hermano. Sabía que debía conseguir tomar aquel líquido que a él tan bien le había hecho.

-Vamos Harry –susurró al mismo tiempo que con un gesto pedía a Naya la copa que tenía en la mano- Sé que no nos escuchas, pero esto debes beberlo.

Naya sonrió cariñosamente al joven rubio y le tendió la copa que tenía en su mano y se la acercaba a la boca, al mismo tiempo que Lucius apuntaba a su hijo con su varita y con un hechizo hizo que pudiera beber todo el líquido que allí había.

-Disculpe mi pésima educación –sonrió el mayor, ahora completamente calmado- soy Lucius Malfoy y ellos son mis hijos Harry y Draco. Ahora me gustaría saber por qué estamos aquí.

-Vamos a sentarnos –dijo ella señalando un grupo de sillones que estaba a un lado de la habitación e invitando a los dos hombre a tomar asiento-. Hace unos días, mi hermano Nael sufrió un gravísimo accidente mortal.

-Lo siento –contestó Lucius con toda sinceridad al ver el dolor que se había presentado en los ojos de Naya.

-Agonizaba cuando su cuerpo se transformó en pura energía gracias a un ancestral ritual que ejecuté cuando estaba a punto de morir. Nael abandonó este lugar para salir en busca del ser en el que reencarnarse y ser uno solo. Debía encontrar a un ser completamente afín a él y ya veo por qué se unió a Harry. Puedo decirle como es Harry sin que usted me lo explique –pudo ver como Lucius levantaba una ceja en forma de incredulidad- Es dulce, amable, comprensivo, fuerte, valiente, ama con locura a sus seres más queridos y tiene un corazón inmenso –sonrió al ver como Lucius abría sus ojos con sorpresa y asentía al mismo tiempo-, además de que físicamente son totalmente idénticos.

-Sí –afirmó-, debo confesar que me llevé la mayor sorpresa de mi vida al verla delante de mí, creía ver doble, pero en forma de mujer.

-Harry, porque aunque Nael sea ahora la misma persona, él es Harry, les quiere muchísimo y son sumamente importantes para él y Nael no podría soportar romper una unidad familiar tan unida. Seguramente ya se habría encontrado con Harry antes de unirse a él y vio lo que su corazón mostraba –sonrió al ver la expresión de Draco que demostraba que había acertado totalmente-. Seguramente esperaría el momento idóneo para poder traerles a los tres al mismo tiempo. Harry y yo ahora somos hermanos gemelos.

-¿En donde estamos ahora? –quiso saber Lucius

-En Penderland

-¿En dónde? –dijo Draco que no había escuchado un nombre tan extraño en su vida.

-Penderland –repitió Naya manteniendo su dulce sonrisa-. Harry es el heredero a la soberanía.

Aquello hizo que tanto Lucius como Draco se quedaran sin habla.

Justo en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre altísimo entró marchando apresuradamente hacia la cama en donde Harry permanecía inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Lucius y Draco se incorporaban de sus asientos, prestos para acudir en ayuda Harry.

-Saned –le llamó Naya

-Naya –el joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Ha regresado, está aquí.

Naya se levantó de su sillón y fue al encuentro de la pareja de su hermano

-Sí, está aquí de nuevo, con nosotros, pero no puedes acercarte a él, no todavía –aquello dejó a Lucius muy intrigado al ver como la joven había asido el brazo de aquel hombre y le había hecho alejarse del lecho.

-Pero Naya...

-No Saned –Naya habló en un tono suave y afectivo, pero tajante a la vez-. Él es Harry, aunque Nael sea uno solo en él, sigue siendo Harry. No puedes acercarte como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Deberás ganarte su corazón.

-Naya...

Draco y Lucius lo miraban anonadados. Aquel hombre era la perfecta personificación de la belleza. Tenía el pelo muy negro y tan liso y largo como Naya, sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso con brillos dorados. Debía alcanzar casi los dos metros de altura. Su rostro era fino y con sus rasgos perfectamente marcados.

-Debes tener paciencia –seguía diciendo Naya-. Ven, te presentaré a alguien.

Fue entonces cuando Saned se percató de la presencia de aquellos dos hombres de pelo rubio y miró extrañado a su cuñada.

-Son Lucius Malfoy y Draco, el padre y el hermano de Harry –dijo señalando a los dos hombres, que inclinaron levemente su cabeza- Lucius, Draco, él es Saned, el compañero de Nael.

Aquello hizo que los dos se pusieran en guardia, no permitirían que aquel joven acosara a Harry.

-Marcha ahora –seguía diciendo Naya que se daba perfecta cuenta de las alertas expresiones de los dos hombres- Debes dejar a Harry reponerse y recuerda, no puedes acercarte a él como antes. Sabes que no te lo permitiré –añadió tajantemente antes de que Saned tuviera tiempo de protestar-. Debes ganarte su corazón y cuando eso ocurra, debe ser él quien abiertamente te acepte. Y así se hará. No permitiré que lo más mínimo lastime a Harry.

Lucius la miró completamente sorprendido, Naya era mucho más sobre protectora que él mismo.

La puerta del alojamiento volvió a abrirse y un hombre también muy alto entró en la estancia. Draco lo miraba completa y absolutamente anonadado.

El recién llegado era de la misma estatura de Saned, su cabello era rubio oscuro e igual de liso y largo que el de los demás. Sus ojos eran de un color lila muy intenso con destellos dorados en sus iris, espalda anchas, cintura estrecha y fuertes músculos. Draco creía que nunca había visto en su vida a un ser tan bello como aquel.

-Perdonad la intromisión –dijo con voz suave, que hizo que Draco le mirara más embobado todavía- He sentido que Nael había vuelto y venía a ver cómo estaba.

-Xanir –dijo Naya-, ahora es Harry. Está bien aunque debe recuperarse. Ven, te presentaré a Lucius Malfoy, padre de Harry, y a Draco, su hermano. Xanir es el hermano de Saned y uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto de conocerles –respondió Lucius

-En... encantado –añadió Draco que no podía ocultar un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Ahora será mejor que marchéis. Harry debe descansar.

-Naya, por favor –suplicó Saned.

-Debes tener paciencia, Saned. Xanir, llévate a Saned, No puede estar al lado de Harry. No hasta que se gane su corazón.

-Entiendo –aseguró el joven-. Vamos Saned. Naya tiene razón. Lucius, Draco, es un gran placer conocerles.

Xanir cabeceó a los dos hombres que le devolvieron el saludo y agarró el brazo de su hermano, llevándoselo de allí.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos y después de sobreponerse a las continuas sorpresas que se estaban llevando, Draco miró fijamente a Naya

-Siendo que, con lo que nos has contado, ahora Harry es tu hermano ¿Debo entender que eres también mi hermana?

-Yo así lo siento –contestó la joven con una fraternal sonrisa

-Si eso que dices es cierto –intervino Lucius que parecía haber perdido un poco del brillo de sus ojos- ¿Quieres decir que también serás hija mía?

-No –aclaró ella sin dejar de sonreír-, eres el padre de Harry, tus genes y tu herencia están en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, pero no en el mío. No creo que podamos estar unidos por ese sentimiento.

-Entiendo –contestó el hombre con sus ojos brillando nuevamente.

-Ahora –dijo Naya que comenzó a ver leves signos de cansancio en los dos hombres- os acompañaré a vuestras habitaciones. Cuando os deje instalados volveré. No me moveré de su lado –afirmó categóricamente mirando a Harry-. No creo que despierte hasta dentro de dos días, pero estaré pendiente de él en todo momento.

-Yo también me quedaré –se apresuró a añadir Lucius- Estos sillones son muy cómodos y puedo estar tranquilamente todo el tiempo que haga falta. Acompaña a Draco, yo esperaré aquí.

-Pero padre... –intentó intervenir el joven que también quería quedarse.

-Debes descansar, hijo mío –Lucius abrazó a su hijo con gran afecto- Yo estaré bien.

Resignado, el joven rubio asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a Naya hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Tranquilo, Draco –le animó ella-. No estarás muy separado de Harry. Tu habitación está justo en la puerta de enfrente.

Dócilmente, Draco se dejó guiar hacia la habitación situada, tal y como Naya había dicho, frente a la de Harry. Era una habitación muy espaciosa, con grandes ventanales que daban a un jardín repleto de flores aromáticas.

-¿Necesitas alguna cosa? En cuanto descanses te podré facilitar ropa.

-Estoy bien, gracias Naya. Un poco, mejor dicho, bastante sorprendido pero bien.

-Me alegro, si necesitas algo, estaré en la habitación de Harry –terminó Naya dando un fraternal beso en la frente de Draco.

Lucius Malfoy estaba al lado de la cama que ocupaba su hijo, le miraba con gran cariño y ternura mientras acariciaba su negro cabello. Frunció el ceño al observar que le parecía haber crecido un poco en el tiempo que estaban allí.

-Sufrirá algunos cambios, pero leves –la tranquila voz de Naya hizo que se girara en redondo.

-¿Cambios? ¿Qué cambios? –preguntó alarmado.

-Su cabello crecerá un poco, sus orejas se adaptarán para ampliar su capacidad auditiva y puede que crezca un poco, no mucho, pero sí unos centímetros.

-¿Sufrirá?

-Puede estar seguro que no. Cuando despierte, todos los cambios ya se habrán completado y comenzará el proceso de adaptación al entorno para asumir su puesto como heredero de la soberanía.

Lucius se apartó un poco de la cama y acercó uno de los sillones, girando su varita lo transformó en un amplio sillón de dos plazas para que tanto Naya como él pudieran estar cómodamente sentados mientras velaban la recuperación de su hijo.

Naya se acercó a la cama de su hermano y acarició su cara muy suavemente, inclinándose para besar su frente.

-Descansa hermano mío –susurró con gran dulzura- Yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes.

OooOooOooOooO 

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, muy especialmente a ** the angel of the dreams, 7th-nevaeh, catusiana Utena-Puchiko-nyu, mistral222 y Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin y Kaito Seishiro**, me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado y tomo buena nota de las sugerencias.

Si creéis que soy merecedora de recibir tomates, lechugas demás artículos que demuestran que no os ha gustado, por favor, no los lancéis muy fuerte

The angel of de dreams: ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Sí, en parte has acertado en tus hipótesis, espero que el resto no lo veas demasiado raro. Besos.

Catusiana: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, espero que en este capítulo parte de tus dudas se hayan aclarado un poco.

Contestaré el resto de los comentarios dentro de unas horas.

Hasta pronto. Un abrazo inmenso para todos


End file.
